darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael
is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II. Overview Formerly the prince of demons, Samael rejected The Destroyer's rule in Hell and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. In Darksiders, War frees Samael and makes a pact with him. War must bring him the four Hearts of the Chosen in return for Samael's assistance in helping War reach the Tower. Samael's wings are portrayed as inverted as a reference to the angels he betrayed.he is certainly a dark force to be reckoned with, according to Vulgrim. Even while diminished with the large portion of his power in the possession of the Chosen, he was able to to grant War several different powers, such as Shadowflight and Chronomancer. It is also claimed that Samael's is enough take on all four of the Horsemen, as he said to War when they first met. He is also able to see War's every action from a distance, which implies some level of omniscience. When his powers were restored, he boasted that he was like unto a god. Intriguingly, Samael possesses various vampiric traits. His prison incorporated a blood related mechanism, whereby gathered blood was sent to him to free him. It was also through drinking the blood from the Hearts of the Chosen that he was able to regain his former powers. Every time he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals, bats are seen hovering in the area. Appearances Darksiders After the Apocalypse is over, Samael was imprisoned in the Scalding Gallow. Vulgrim tells War to find Samael in order to find out how to get to The Destroyer's Spire. When War enters the center of the Scalding Gallow, he finds Samael who strikes a deal with him: In exchange for the hearts of the Chosen, War will be given a path to the Black Throne. Before War leaves, Samael gives him the Shadowflight ability. When War returns with the first heart, Samael asks him to also bring the heart of the second chosen, but gives him a warning that he must also deal with the Black Hammer. The Watcher accuses Samael of changing the deal, but he is knocked aside and called "filth" and "parasite". Samael then tells War to destroy The Watcher, but War only punches The Watcher after temporarily transforming into his Chaos Form before departing. Samael believed this to be a moment of weakness but acknowledged that War will be the one who will take down the Destroyer's army on his own. War returns with the second heart and is rewarded by Samael with the ability to temporarily slow down time using the Chronomancer, then sends War off to the Ashlands to retrieve the third heart. When War returns with the heart, he is sent to the Iron Canopy so that he may retrieve the fourth and final heart. Once Samael has all four Hearts of the Chosen he glows with orange power as his original powers are restored. He then threatens War by saying that he could kill him, but then steps back and explains that he will not do so on account of the code by which he does business. He also remarks on War's "Quest for Revenge" and expresses respect for it. Samael then creates a portal for War to travel through. The Watcher tells War not to enter the Serpent Hole, warning him that it may lead to Hell. War ignores him and continues through the portal, which leads him to The Black Throne. Samael says "We will meet again." as he watches War and the Watcher enter the portal to the black throne. Darksiders 2 It was confirmed by Joe Madereuria at SDCC 2011 that Samael will be appearing in Darksiders 2. Quotes Trivia *All angels are given aspects of God's Names in the Bible. Samael literally means Poison of God. In Judaism he is the archangel ruler of of the 5th Heaven, and the Angel of Death *Of the 3 villains in the Book of Revelations: the dragon and the 2 beasts, Samael is the second, Lamb-like, beast since he rises out of the Earth, or in Samael's case arose from his inferno-like prison. Furthermore the Lamb-like Beast is also the False Prophet in the Book of Revelation, which coincides with Samael's interactions with War throughout the game. *The majority of the plot of the game revolves around helping Samael regain his power, implying he will be developed as a central character of the series. Video Mo8NPRGGyIY Gallery Darksiders017.jpg|Samael and Lilith. ds_samael4.jpg|Full concept art. Samael_cutscene01.png|Enraged Samael. Samael_cutscene02.png|Not happy... not at all... Sam.png|Samael seen in Darksiders II. Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Demons